


One-Shots Until Christmas!

by LissaWho5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A one-shot with past abuse, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Holiday One-Shots! Updated everyday until Christmas!





	1. Welcome-A/N

Hey guys! This year for the holidays I'll (try) to write a holiday themed one-shot a day for 25 days.

Prompts are needed. Any ship in my one shot book I'll do plus some others so just ask if I ship it and I could maybe do a prompt. Try keeping prompts fluffy but a bit of angst I'll do. Also **I WILL NOT DO SMUT!!**

Anyway I'm excited to do this and I'll see you all later!


	2. Tree- Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why dis Phil fall in love with such a small tree?

It was 3 days before Christmas and what were the world's famous British YouTubers doing?

Christmas tree shopping, at the very last minute. Why, because tree shopping was Dan’s job and do you know what Dan is?

 

A master procrastinator to put it lightly.

 

Realizing this, Phil put it upon himself to go shopping because while the rest of the house was Christmassy to the max, without a tree it just wasn’t perfect in Phil’s eyes.

 

So after rewatching an anime in the morning, he quickly got dress and ran into the lounge, where Dan was awake after sleeping until noon after a late night of Tumblr browsing.

 

“Dan, I’m going out to get us a Christmas tree. I'll be back in a bit.” Said Phil as he was putting on his boots and his infamous space coat. 

 

“Phil! Wait a second!” 

Dan Said as he ran to their front door. “I was going to go buy us a tree!”

 

Phil looked at Dan slightly annoyed. 

 

“You’ve had 4 weeks Dan! December started exactly 4 weeks ago!”

 

Dan looked down, slightly ashamed. He had a slightly sad look on his face and had his gray hoodie that had the little horns on it on his head. 

 

Phil couldn't be mad at him for long over something so silly, especially when Dan looked so adorable in his outfit. 

 

“Come along Dan,let’s go tree shopping together.”

 

Dan perked up at that. He quickly ran into his room and grabbed some of things and ran back to Phil. 

 

By the time he came back he was panting heavily and had sweat running down his  face. 

 

“Gosh Dan,” said Phil in a joking tone, “Did you just, EXERCISE?!”

 

“Shut up.” Said Dan, but he had a smile on his face and sound like he was trying not to laugh.

 

As soon as Dan put on his Jacket and had caught his breath, they went off on their adventure. 

 

Phil had borrowed a friends truck to be able to drive the tree home after they found the perfect one.

 

Once they arrived, they went out to find trees that were already cut because who can be bothered to cut a tree. After looking for a while, they were disappointed to find all the good trees had been taken. They were about to give up when Dan saw it, the perfect tree, it was large ,but not to large to fit in the lounge,  it had it had pine leaves on all the branches (an issue that has appeared in a few of the past few trees.) All in all it was a great tree.

 

“Phil, come look at this tree! I think it's perfect!”

 

Dan looked around and saw Phil wasn't behind him like he was a few minutes ago.

 

“Phil! Where are you, you spork!” Yelled Dan after searching a for him a few minutes (after telling a staff member to get the tree ready for them so they can take it home)

 

“PHIL WHERE AR-” Dan ran into someone, since he was looking back and forth not straight ahead like he should.

 

“Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going.” Said Dan looking down out of embarrassment and awkwardness.

 

“Sir? You think that in our years of relationship we would of gotten past referring to each other as sir by now.” 

 

Dan looked up and saw two green blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“Phil! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on I found us a great tree and I already got it ready for us to take it. You'll love it! Come along.”

 

Dan was about to run of f but Phil grabbed his hand, “Dan wait!” 

 

Dan turned around and looked at Phil confused.

 

“Yes Phil?”

 

“I found a tree I love. Look at it.”

 

Dan looked at the tree. It was so small. Phil had houseplants bigger than it. It was very scraggly and had pine leaves missing off of every branch.

 

“Why on Earth would you like this one Phil?”

 

“It's so cute and small. It's like the tree from Charlie Brown!” 

 

“Really, that's why? Wasn’t Charlie laughed at for picking the tree?”

 

“He was, but then they all came together and gave the tree love and then everyone was happy and sang a song.”

 

“But I already picked out a tree. The staff already took it out to the front of the lot.”

 

“So? It's small, we can fit it in the truck. Plus it's cheap, we can afford both.”

 

Dan just looked at him. Phil at some point had picked up the tree and was holding it up and staring at Dan hopefully. He was just so happy about the tree and how was Dan suppose to crush Phil’s spirits over something like a tree?

 

“Okay, fine. We’ll get it. But you have to carry it.”

 

“Yay! Thank you Danny!”

 

Phil ran over and gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off to the register. 

 

But Dan walking behind him, still blushing mumbled, “No problem Phily.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope you enjoyed the story. Leave prompts down below.
> 
> I wrote this Yesterday I promise! But my internet went out when I tried to post it so it 's late. But you also get tonight's one- shot so that's great
> 
> Constructive Criticism, reads, votes and comments are appreciated.
> 
> -Lissa ^_^


	3. "Merry Christmas Markimoo!'- Septiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark missed Jack, especially around Christmas time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, Cliche, and Cute ^-^
> 
> If you want a song to listen to during this I recommend this one (It's Juby Phonic's cover of "Home For Christmas") :   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdUH5Vsu7QY

On a cold Christmas Eve night, the well known YouTuber named Mark Fischbach was sitting in his bed alone thinking about his love the one and only Sean McLoughlin. He missed the Irishman so much and he would give anything to be near him. Sadly that seemed impossible as the one he wants is all the way back in cold and rainy Ireland. And while they had been texting all day, nothing compared to having the Irishman in his arms. 

 

He dreamed of cuddling with him on the couch, watching cheesy Christmas specials, drinking eggnog, eating cookies, giving each other gifts in person, seeing the other's expression light up in joy. He wanted this so much, but it seemed impossible since they were so far apart. 

 

Just as he was about to go to bed after wallowing in his Christmas Blues for hours, he heard a knock on his door.

 

_ Strange.  _ He thought, he wasn’t expecting any visitors and it was certainly too late for it to be carolers. 

 

He looked out the window and saw something that he thought he would see in only his fantasies. 

 

He saw a man with a green flop oh hair on his head and who head a  suitcase in his hand. 

 

Mark ran to the door and saw them most beautiful angel in the world, the one who had his heart at the moment;

 

The one and only Sean McLoughlin.

 

“Sean! Yourhere!” Said Mark, tears starting to go done his face and he pulled the green haired man into a hug.

 

“Merry Christmas Markimoo!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Keeping this brief.
> 
> Thank you for your help with the prompts for the first few days (including yesterdays) peter_alice_pan
> 
> Leave any prompts you have in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, Kudos, Constructive Criticism, Hits, and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Christmas Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh come out on stage.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Tyler sings is in the link below.
> 
> This is a beautiful cover (by Pentatonix) of a beautiful song!

Tyler was ending his Christmas concert with the powerful song Hallelujah.

  
Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

  
Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

  
There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

  
Maybe there's a God above  
All I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

  
As Tyler belted out the words, he began to tear up, as well as Josh.

  
After the song was done. Josh got of the seat by his drums and ran over and hugged Tyler. Then he did something no one expected.

  
Josh kissed Tyler.

  
Tyler stood there in shock, not because of the kiss, they had done that plenty before, but the fact that he did in front of a full auditorium full of fans, really took him off guard.

  
The fans were screaming, it was so loud you could barely think.

  
“Well I guess that's one way to come out.”   
Said Josh into the mic, after everyone quoted down a bit.

  
“Yeah it is!” Said Tyler

  
“Goodnight everyone!” Said Tyler and Josh

  
“And Merry Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Kudos, Hits, and Comments are appreciated.


	5. Why I hate Christmas-TomTord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Christmas that much.” Said Tom, even though he was obviously trying to get out of the conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> Tord just stared at him, not believing his nonsense.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh-huh. You tried to kill Santa one year, as well as destroy anything that celebrated the Holiday. You caused 100s of 1000s dollars on damage, as well as broke almost every bone in your body.”
> 
>  
> 
> “A guy does that one year-”
> 
>  
> 
> “Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMTORD!!

 

**T/W: Past Abuse**

 

“TOM GET DOWN HERE!” Yelled Tord, he seemed to be happy.

  
Tom sighed. He went out of Tord’s and his room and went down the stairs to the living room. He looked around the hall in disgust at all the Christmas decorations.

  
Tom hated Christmas, it was just a fact of life. He protested to having ornaments up, but Matt, Edd, and Tord out voted him.

  
So why did he despise this holiday? Well he would say “I just hate it.” to most, but there is a reason. A much deeper reason...

  
Anyway, he went into the living room, and was then tackled by Tord.

  
Tom chuckled and looked up at Tord, who was staring down at him.

  
“Yes Tord?”

  
“I called you in here to force you to tell me why you hate Christmas. And don't just say that you hate it because you do. Something had to happen for you to hate it this much.”

  
Tom's smile fell. “I don't hate Christmas that much.” Said Tom, even though he was obviously trying to get out of the conversation.

  
Tord just stared at him, not believing his nonsense.

  
“Uh-huh. You tried to kill Santa one year, as well as destroy anything that celebrated the Holiday. You caused 100s of 1000s dollars on damage, as well as broke almost every bone in your body.”

  
“A guy does that one year-”

  
“Tom.”

  
“Okay all tell you. Just get off of me.”

  
“No you'll try to run off.”

  
Tom sighed, “You know me too well.”

  
“Anyway let me get this over with. The story is….

 

 

  
_-Flaaashbaaaaack-_

  
_Tom ran down the stairs on Christmas Day. He was so excited! He really wanted a toy train, and he begged and pleaded his parents for months. He even wrote out a letter, well as well as he could since he was still learning how to write and spell._

  
_As he reached the living room he saw a tree full of gifts and his two siblings surrounding the tree. They had already taken all the presents besides one, and it had Tom's name written on it._

  
_He didn't care that his brothers got more than him, he was just grateful for a train._

  
_As soon as his parents said they could open his gifts, he unwrapped his and his smile grew when he saw a box that had a picture of a blue train on it._

  
_He happily opened opened the box a saw…._

  
_a blue piece of paper with the word train written on it._

  
_He began to cry._

  
_“Oh look the cry baby is crying!” Yelled his mother._

  
_His whole family laughed at him._

  
_“Did you honestly think a brat like you would get a gift! Why would we waste are money of trash like you? We almost didn't even waste the paper.” Said his father._

  
_Tom ran up to his room and didn't come up for the rest of the day. It's not like his family cared. He sobbed and held his Tomee bear, his only friend, close._

  
_After that Tom hated his family and this god forsaken holiday_.

  
Tom told Tord this story and by the time he was done Tord had tears rolling down his face.

  
He somehow found a way to get even closer to Tom hugged him as tightly as possible.

  
“I'm so sorry that happened Tom.” Said Tord.

  
Tom began to cry. Shut up! He hates seeing his boyfriend sob.

  
“Don't be sorry, it's not like you were there to stop it.”

  
“I know but still….you suffered. And I hate that.”

  
They sat in a comfortable silence hugging each other.

  
“Oh by the way Tom.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Look up.”

  
Tom looked up and saw they were under mistletoe.

  
“Really Tord?”

  
“What?”

  
“If you wanted a kiss you could've told me.”

  
Tom gave Tord a peck on the lips and then they got up went into their room.

  
Maybe one of these years Tord could make Christmas a happy holiday for Tom, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really proud of this one! I'm actually going to post this one in my one-shots book as well since I love it so much. It's angstyer then expected though so sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm just so proud of it. 
> 
> Plus TOMTORD. My second favorite Eddsworld ship. (I'm sorry, Paultryk is just so lovable)
> 
> Anyway, Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. Ice Rink-TomTord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Skating + TomTord = Cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMTORD!!!!

“Come on Tom, let's go ice skating!” Exclaimed Edd from the.

  
“I can't I have a date with a bottle of Smirnoff!” Said Tom annoyed.

  
Edd glared at him.”If Matt can find time in his self worshiping schedule I'm sure you can find time in your drinking schedule. Now come on!”

  
Tom gave in a let Edd drag him into the car where Matt was. He also let Tom grab his coat so he wouldn't freeze to death.

  
As soon as they got to the rink Matt and Edd who were basically expert skaters, left Tom, who could barely walk on skates, behind.

  
After realizing he had been left he yelled out “Well, screw you guys!”

  
After trying and failing for a few minutes, Tom went over to a bench and sat down in defeat.

  
But after a few minutes of internal angst a man went up to Tom and sat down.

  
“Your friends left you too?” Said the man starring Tom in the eyes.

  
“How can you tell?”

  
“You seemed lonely. Plus every now and then you seemed to glare at that couple in the purple and green jackets.”

  
“Well I am, and you?”

  
“Lonely myself, my friends kind of just left me. They’re not even at the rink anymore”

  
“Well that stinks dude..”

  
But the man just shook his head.

  
“No, it's cool. I mean I have this cutie to talk to.”

  
Tom blushed. The man stool out his head. “I'm Tord.”

  
“I’m Tom.” He said as he shook towards hand.

  
“Well Tom I think this is the start of something amazing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMTORD!!!


	7. Phan-Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHAN!!
> 
> COOKIES!!
> 
>  
> 
> CUTENESS!!

  
“Oh fudgesicle!”

  
Dan looked up from his laptop and turned his head towards the kitchen door.

  
“Phil are you okay sweetie?”

  
“No I'm not.” Phil sounded like he was about to cry.

  
Dan jumped out of his browsing position instantly ran into the kitchen.

  
“Philly what's wrong?!” Dan exclaimed as he open the door and saw Phil crying over something. It took Phil a while to process what it was, but he then realized it was…

  
a plate of cookies.

  
Dan looked at Phil confused.

  
“Phil why are you sad?”

  
“Because I ruined the cookies.” Dan looked at them, they looked fine.

  
“No you didn't they looked great.”

  
“But I forgot the sault. And there your favorite flavor. I made them as a treat, for Christmas. And now they'll taste horrible!”

  
Phil began to whimper again.

  
Dan pulled him into a hug. “Ssh Phil it's okay, they'll probably taste great. Sure they’ll be a bit sweeter but I love sweet treats. And they'll be the closest things to something being as sweet as you.”

  
Phil looked at Dan.

  
“You mean it?”

  
“of course I do. I would never lie you.” Dan the gently kissed Phil all over his face, which caused Phil to giggle which turned into a full on laugh and he was happy again.

  
“Now come on Philly, we can put on some pajamas and cuddle on the couch, and eat the cookies while watching some anime.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Septiplier-Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They loved each other in the cold night.

“I love you Markie!” Said Jack as he put his arms around Mark's shoulders. They were home alone, and they “just happened” to be under the mistletoe at the same time.

  
They had spent the day outside in the cold, getting Christmas gifts for family. By the time they were done they were basically icicles.

  
But once they got home they took a warm bath and put on pajamas, still warm from the drier. They cuddled on the couch and watched the nightmare before Christmas.

  
But then Jack “needed” popcorn and Mark had to help him because it was to cold to be alone in the house and not hold each other every few minutes.

  
After the popcorn was done they were walking back to the couch when they noticed what was above them, mistletoe.

  
They blushed but they both had grins on their faces. Jack put the popcorn down and put his arm around Mark's shoulder and pulled him closer.

  
“I love you Markie.” He said as he pulled Mark into a kiss.

  
Once they separated Mark said, “I love you to Jackie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
